Fentonweenie
by SamApeace
Summary: After unexpectedly losing his beloved dog,Pal,young Danny harnesses the power of science to bring his best friend back to life-with just a few minor adjustments. He tries to hide his creation,but when Pal gets out,everyone finds out,and learn that getting a new "leash on life" can be monstrous.
1. Cast list

**Yeah,so,I just finished watching Frankenweenie and watched an episode of Danny Phantom. Then it hit me! How bout,a Frankenweenie and DP x-over!**

**So here's the cast list of the people.**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Cast list:

Victor Frankenstein- : Danny Fenton/Phantom(Danny Phantom)

Elsa Van Helsing- : Sam Manson(Danny Phantom)

Edward Frankenstein- : Jack Fenton(Danny Phantom)

Susan Frankenstein- : Maddie Fenton(Danny Phantom)

Sparky- : Pal(Arthur)

Persephone- : Georgette(Oliver & Company)

Colossus- : Rhino(Bolt)

Shelley- : Rattlesnake Jake(Rango)

Mr. Whiskers- : Chesire cat(Alice in Wonderland)

Were-rat- : Remy(Ratatouille)

Edgar 'E' Gore- : Igor(Igor)

Bob- : Chowder(Monster House)

Weird Girl- : Alice(Alice in Wonderland)

Toshiaki- : Jake Long(American Dragon: Jake Long)

Nassor- : Ron Stoppable(but he'll be all stony like Nassor in the movie)(Kim Possible)

Mr. Burgermeister- : Ratchet(Robots)

Mr. Rzykruski- : Bill Nye(Bill Nye: The science guy)

Gym teacher- : Sergeant Calhoun(Wreck-it-Ralph)

Bob's mom- : Mrs. Van Dort(Corpse Bride)

Misc characters- : As themselves

* * *

**All characters belong to Butch Hartman,Disney,Nick,Sony Pictures Animation,etc.**

**Hope you guys can enjoy this.**

**Till next time!**

**R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**~SamApeace**


	2. Prologue

**I'm back! Here's the prologue of Fentonweenie. This story,I'll be working on a drawing that will be on DeviantArt! I'll give out the release date!**

**Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

In a home,there's a movie playing. The name of the 3-D movie is called "Monsters from Beyond"

"Danny,I didn't know that this was-",said his mom Maddie Fenton,but she got cut off by her son.

"You have to wear the glasses mom,"-said Danny.

"Of course sweetie,"-said Maddie in return. She placed the glasses on and the movie looked better. "Oh,this is much better".

In the movie,Danny used action figures to attack the toy pterodactyl that was attacking the city.

"So that's where my candlestick went,"-said Maddie.

"Isn't that your grandmothers tablecloth?,"-asked Jack.

Then during the movie a sign came out saying: **Enter Pallysaurus**

Then came a small golden retriever with a red collar named Pal. He was wearing a small coat that had pooka-dots,and on top was a huge black and white dinosaur scale that Danny made for his four-legged friend. Pal was running on a small doggie treadmill that Danny made for him,if Danny was to busy to take Pal out for walks.

"Pal, that's you,"-said Jack.

"Bark,Bark!,"-Pal barked happily when he came out on the screen.

In the movie fight scene,Pal was jumping up to get the toy pterodactyl that was flying(Danny made it fly with a fishing pole that his dad had in the garage). But before Pal reached the toy dinosaur,he scratched himself. He then jumped and caught the pterodactyl.

"You tell him,Pal!,"-exclaimed Jack.

All of the figures approached the dead toy monster and clapped. Then Danny had a soldier action figure and a woman action figure kiss. Then at the end Danny put up two signs that said: **The End! Or is it...?**

Just then,the film burned along with the screen. Maddie and Jack gasped.

"I think you should turn that off,"-said Jack.

Pal ran up to the plug,and un-plugged the cord from the wall. Danny switched on the lights and his parents clapped for him.

"That was a terrific sight!,"-applouded Maddie.

Danny took off the broken films from the machine. "I can fix that,"-he told his parents.

"Come on boy,"-Danny called for Pal. Pal ran into the doggie door and got his chew toy. He then followed young Danny upstairs.

"All that time he spends up there! A boy his age should be outside with his friends,"-Jack explained to Maddie as he grabbed the bowl and ate a small popcorn.

"I don't think Danny has other friends,dear. Other than,Pal,"-said Maddie as she was putting away the screen from the movie.

* * *

****Up in the attic,Danny was taking out some of his tools to fix the broken film. Pal jumped onto his treadmill and ran for a bit. Just then,he felt an itch,and began to scratch. He fell off the treadmill. Danny saw him,and crossed his eyes and went back to work.

Pal jumped onto a stepping stool and watched his master at work. Danny was just adding a few minor adjustments,when Pal licked his cheek. Danny turned around and smiled at his furry friend.

Danny added the last touchings,and the movie was fixed. Danny placed it back on the machine and spinned it.

Then we see a bicycle wheel spinning on the road. It was the newspaper boy. He was tossing papers to the houses in the lovely town of Toon Holland.

"Later dear,"-said Jack Fenton as he kissed his wife Maddie goodbye.

Danny and Pal came out of the house to retrieve the paper. Danny gave it to his dad,before he left for work.

"Come on Danny. You don't want to be late,"-said Maddie. "Go put Pal in the back."

Just then,their neighbor heard. He was an ordinary person. Well he wasn't even a person,at all. He had an upgrade on his body. He was very thin,and silver. He had a silver sharp thing for hair on the top pod his head. He also had a shiny red tie,that was made out of metal. His name was Phineas T. Ratchet(A/N: According to the Internet,his name is actually Phineas T. Ratchet,I never knew that. If they ever play the movie again,I need to pay close attention). Or for short Ratchet. He was out in the front with his big garden clippers. He had an angered look on his face.

"Come on Pal,"-Danny called his dog,and threw a baseball;which unexpectedly landed near Ratchet's upgraded foot. As Danny went to go they it,he saw the ball near the robot man's feet and gasped. Soon Ratchet chopped off another branch from a bush,which made Danny take a step back.

* * *

**To be continued...(I hate those)**

**Anyways,it's getting late and I'm watching the oscars. When I went on DeviantArt,a few people were mad that Paranorman didn't win an Oscar. I wish it was either Frankenweenie,or Paranorman. **

**Until next time!**

**~SamApeace**

**P.S. R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**


End file.
